


Guinevere

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [19]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piney reflecys on just how far his "Girl" has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guinevere

Looking at it from all sides Piney knows that he had very little to do with Jennasis becoming the woman now sitting before him ordering people around in her kitchen, but still he's proud. She's a little bit broken now and whole lot of worn out. He wishes he could change it for her make it better easier less sad.

Only he knows how much she stumbled along that road in leaving Jax. The sight of her bumper sticker covered back bumper taunting him as she left tears stinging his eyes. He'd told Ann it was the dust from her tires irritating his eyes. Only he knows the records she used to keep herself grounded he'd given them to her. Only he'd received those tear and terror filled phone calls where she doubted herself and her decisions. She never blamed Jax for her accident but it had taken her years to forgive him for not coming after her.

Only he knew that she didn't understand why the accident happened to her and listened as she would cry and ask "Daddy why me?" as she looked for a quick out that he could never provide.

For as much as she stumbles the girl can run at first it was from her problems now though its toward her happiness and he couldn't be prouder because as much as she runs she's still here.

Everything God threw at her and she's still here. He's grateful for that miracle. She still looks for him to save her now again and he gladly does it or at least tries because he's her father and that's his job. Maybe he's had more to do with who she is than he thinks…just maybe.

She rolls up to him now. "Daddy tell Opie he has to lower my cabinets with Jax because I'm the baby and what I say goes? Please?"

"That didn't work when you played with his matchbox cars why should it now?"

"Hey if it was a collection." she used air quotes "It should have been put up where I couldn't find them…Like your guns." she smiled and he found himself laughing in spite of the coughing fit it would start in a moment.

"Opie mind your sister and make all our lives easier." he shouted out.

"But Pop, She changed the counter tops on Jax three times before picking!"

"I can't change the height of my cabinets dumb ass its not like I'll magically start standing in five minutes…" they heard Jax laugh and mutter "She has a point."

"Can I just say in my defense marble or granite was a hard choice! It's better than that nasty ass formica shit from before!"

"You forgot the forty two color changes Darlin'." Jax said rounding the corner into the living room. "Jax!" his name came out on a growl. Jax stood behind her now "Come look sexy and be my tool girl?" She still looked irritated "I'll give you a hammer and you can help with the demolition."

"I'm in!" Piney heaved himself off the couch "I'll supervise and make sure you and your brother don't kill each other with the hammers."

Piney was getting old and he felt it in moments like this when he would become maudlin in his gratefulness for his children his wife and his life.

AN: I own nothing but Jenna! This one was inspired by the song Guinevere By Eli Young Band I used bits of the lyrics in here I don't own it so don't sue just barrowing from it as my muse hope you liked it please review!


End file.
